Melagalo
Pronunciation: Mel-a-gal-o Thanksgiving One of the biggest and warmest holidays of the United States, Thanksgiving has its history and origin set way back in the centuries. There are various instances of thanksgiving observances in history, all of which bear resemblance to the modern celebrations of Thanksgiving; but the generally accepted and circulated view is that the modern day American Thanksgiving has its origin in 1621, when the Pilgrims, or the English settlers, and the Native Americans celebrated a three-day long feast in Plymouth, Massachusetts. But quite contrary to this popular belief, the Pilgrims were never the first to have a Thanksgiving feast. Feasts celebrating a good harvest existed well before the Pilgrims or the settlers arrived. Nevertheless, it's true that these Pilgrims held a Thanksgiving feast to say 'thanks' in the first year of their survival in America. Following this Pilgrim's 1621 Thanksgiving obeisance started the Thanksgiving tradition of holding feasts after a good harvest. People usually celebrate Thanksgiving to mark the autumn harvest and make merry with the plentiful food stuffs. There is, however, a long tradition of celebrating the harvest throughout history. It might be cool to know that even the ancient Greeks and Romans had their respective harvest celebrations with music, parades and feasts quite like today's Thanksgiving celebrations. People in ancient China also had their harvest festival with families feasting together on 'moon cakes' (roundish yellowish cakes). This was to celebrate the full moon and even the Chinese still celebrate this as their Moon Festival with much hype and hoopla! Then again, there's the harvest festival of the Jews. The Jewish harvest fest, Sukkot, is celebrated for eight days and is an occasion to catch up with the family on feasts and to be thankful for a good year. The British Isles too has a harvest festival called the Lammas, which marks the beginning of the harvest season. Stage 0 This avian pet name the Melagalo was made by a French enthusiast who saw the sober turkey bird and thought to make it cuter and more socially acceptable by crossbreeding it with a quail. Out of it came her lovely, her petite Melagalo. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/turkeyeggparch.png Stage 1 She pampered the bird, and even though it was small it still couldn't fly, which would suite any buyer of this unique miniature turkey hybrid. When the woman had enough of the bird bred, she began to sell the offspring and later generations. These sweet birds became popular through Europe soon after, not just for companionship though, but for the odd flavors after being cooked. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/turkeychickparch.png Stage 2 Soon though, the birds slowly started to die out since when they mated, the birds only laid one precious egg at a time. It came to the point that one of the birds, alive or dead, was a worth a small fortune in silver. Then the farm that the French lady owned began to be regularly raided and thieved from. So at the last couple gathering of eggs, she spirited them away to a place where they could safely be sold to people who would raise them lovingly and give them good homes. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/turkeyadultparch.png (Witten by Empress) Location The Felkyo shop Other info Category:Creatures Category:Felkyo shop Category:Small bird Category:Special day